Soos Ramirez (GFAND)
Soos Ramirez is a main character first encountered in Chapter 11 of the A New Day series. Though sometimes aloof and oblivious, Soos is kindhearted and caring, and serious when necessary. After the outbreak occurred, he found himself seeking help for his friends stuck in the crashed bus, where he was nearly devoured by walkers. However, he was saved by a man named Andrew St. John, where he was taken to their dairy and stayed there for three months, working with them to survive, unaware of his true actions. After the dairy incident, he was allowed to join Lee Everett's group and was reunited with his friends. Pre-Apocalypse Gravity Falls, Oregon Prior to the outbreak, Soos lived in Gravity Falls, Oregon, with his grandmother. He worked at the Mystery Shack as a handyman and frequently was the one who repaired piping or technology. Post-Apocalypse A New Day "Act II - Starved For Help" Soos first appears alongside the St. John brothers and is one of the key factors towards the group trusting the St. Johns, due to his relationship with Dipper and Mabel Pines. After explaining how he survived for three months to Dipper and Mabel, he returns to the farm with the twins. He is not present when Lee, Mark, and Mabel go to check the electric fence, while Dipper stays behind. He is later present at dinner, where he is shocked to find out he had been working for a group of cannibals the entire time. In retaliation, Soos lets the group out of the meat locker and unleashes brutality on the St. John family, killing all three and helping the group escape. Soos then joins up with the group, having achieved redemption. "Act III - Long Road Ahead" Soos breifly appears at the start of the act, being on gate duty at the motel. He keeps watch over the gate before being taken hostage by the bandits. After he is saved by Lee Everett, he helps take down the incoming bandits before hopping into the RV to escape the motel. Afterwards, while caught up in a heated argument on the RV, the vehicle hits a walker and pulls over. Kenny decides to deal with the walker while the group argues on the side of the road, Soos panicking and unsure of what to do due to accusations flying around. In the end, Dipper stands up for him and his actions, and while Soos calms down a bit to thank him, he is shot in the head mid-sentence by Lilly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Soos has killed: *David Parker (Alive; Indirectly Caused) *Mark (Alive; Indirectly Caused) *Danny St. John *Brenda St. John (Alive) *Andrew St. John *Many unnamed bandits. *Many unnamed people. (Caused; Unintentional) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Lilly Caul *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Bandits (Indirectly Caused) After the RV pulls over, Lilly begins to interrogate both Soos and Ben, thinking they are both at fault for the bandit raid at the motor inn. Soos panics and is unable to recompose himself before Dipper sticks up for him, saying Soos is trustworthy and that it couldn't have been him or Ben. After telling off Lilly, Dipper is thanked by a now slightly calmed Soos, who is abruptly shot mid-sentence in the side of the head by Lilly. Appearances Trivia *Soos is the first Gravity Falls character to appear outside of the first act. **Soos is also the first character who was part of an antagonist's group who later joined the protagonist's group; in this case, he abandoned the St. Johns and joined Lee Everett's group of survivors. **Soos is also the first Gravity Falls character to die. *Soos is one of three characters to be killed off in the act following their introduction, the others being Larry Caul and Charles. *Soos is the first Gravity Falls character to kill a living person with actual intent. In this case, it was three people; Andrew St. John, Danny St. John, and Brenda St. John. *Though an "also starring" role in "Act II - Starved For Help", Soos' role was upgraded to main cast in "Act III - Long Road Ahead". *Soos has the second least number of appearances of any main character, with only nine. The least goes to James Campman, with seven registered appearances, but among those, only one physical appearance. Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Survivors Category:A New Day Category:Crossover Category:Fanfiction Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters - A New Day Category:Cannibals